mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Biletomistrzyni
Biletomistrzyni — trzeci odcinek pierwszego sezonu i trzeci ogółem. W tym odcinku Twilight Sparkle otrzymuje od Księżniczki Celestii dwa bilety na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu. Powoduje to rozpoczęcie kłótni między przyjaciółkami Twilight, ponieważ każda z nich chce się tam pojawić i każda z nich wiąże z tym wydarzeniem wielkie nadzieje. Opis Pomoc Applejack na farmie i otrzymanie biletów Twilight i Applejack jeszcze nie wiedzą, co je czeka...|thumb|left Na początku przenosimy się na farmę Sweet Apple, gdzie Twilight Sparkle pomaga Applejack w zbiorze jabłek. Spike w tym czasie siedzi na grzbiecie Twilight i szuka idealnego jabłka na przekąskę, przez co wyrzuca wszystkie inne nienadające się do zjedzenia owoce z koszyka na jej plecach i szuka idealnego. Applejack dziękuje Twilight za pomoc, po czym mówi, że założyła się z Big Macintoshem, że zbierze te wszystkie jabłka do obiadu. Jeśli wygra, Big Mac będzie musiał paradować w jednym z czapraków Babci Smith. Rozbawiona Applejack myśląc o bracie biegającym w odzieży Babci, zaczyna chichotać. Twilight mówi, że nie ma o czym mówić. Cieszy się też, że zdążyli ze zbiorami do obiadu, bo zrobiła się strasznie głodna. Spike dodaje, że nie ona jedna i trafia jednorożca jabłkiem, przez co otrzymuje od niej groźne spojrzenie. Opiekunka smoka zwraca mu uwagę, że się obija: Smok tłumaczy to tym, że bardzo się zmęczył długim czasem pracy. Po chwili mamy zbliżenie na "burczący" brzuch Twilight, która stwierdza, że najwyższa pora coś zjeść. Po tych słowach Spike znajduje błyszczące, czerwone i idealne jabłko. Zachwycona Twilight mówi: Och, jakie piękne! Na pewno jest pyszne! Niestety po tych słowach Spike zjada je z apetytem, nie dzieląc się z nikim ani kawałeczkiem. Zdenerwowana Twilight krzyczy na asystenta, który po chwili "wybekuje" list od Księżniczki Celestii. Informuje ona bohaterów o Wielkiej Gali Grand Galopu. Obie klacze są tym faktem bardzo podekscytowane, po czym zaczyna się czołówka. Plany Applejack Forsa = Postęp xD|thumb|right Po czołówce obie klacze są bardzo podekscytowane zaproszeniem, jednak Spike ma o tym zupełnie inne mniemanie, po chwili pokazuje łapką na swój język, po czym "wybekuje" on dwa bilety. Kiedy Twilight pyta się Spike'a, czy był kiedyś na Gali Grand Galopu, ten odpowiada: Twilight i Applejack próbują przekonać smoka, bezskutecznie, jednak po chwili zmieniają temat i dyskutują o planach związanych z Galą. Applejack zaczyna opowieść, a scena przechodzi w wyobraźnię Applejack, gdzie sprzedaje ona jabłka na straganie przy zamku. Twierdzi, że kolejka ciągnęłaby się "jak stąd do Księżyca". Opowiada też o planach związanych z wydatkami: * Odbudowa dachu stodoły, * Nowy pług dla Big Macintosha, * Nowe "biodro" dla Babci Smith. Kiedy tak farmerka wyobraża sobie Galę, Twilight proponuje jej jeden z biletów, jednak wtedy na ziemi ląduje, a raczej spada z drzewa niespodziewany gość. Plany Rainbow Rainbow jako Wonderbolt... Tyle wygrać xD|thumb|left Na zaskoczone Twilight i Applejack spada Rainbow Dash, która od razu ciekawi się Galą. Applejack mówi jej, że podobno nie ma czasu na pomaganie jej przy zbiorze jabłek. Zdenerwowana, pyta Dashie, czy to podsłuchiwanie ją tak zajęło, na co ona odpowiada, że była zajęta drzemką. Po chwili opowiada dziewczynom, jakie ma plany na Galę. Akcja przenosi się do wyobraźni Rainbow, gdzie zamierza ona "wcisnąć się" do występu Wonderbolts, wykonując: * Dumny i zachwycający kłus nad ziemią, * Hipnotyzujący i mrożący krew w żyłach manewr opadania i wznoszenia się ponad widownię, * Akrobację zwaną "Oniemiający Błysk". Dash kontynuuje, mówiąc, że Wonderbolts tak spodoba się ten numer, że dodadzą jej układ do swojego programu oraz pozwolą jej zostać członkinią grupy. Kiedy Dashie argumentuje, dlaczego chce ten bilet, Applejack łapie ją za ogon, mówiąc: Wtedy to obie klacze zaczynają się kłócić, kto był pierwszy i ważniejszy zarazem. Applejack proponuje, by pojedynek na kopyta rozstrzygnął, kto dostanie bilet. Dashie to pasuje i walczy z Applejack, jednak po chwili rozdziela je Twilight, mówiąc, że bilety są jej i to jej decyzją będzie, kto je otrzyma. A dokładniej ten, kto ma ważniejsze potrzeby. Argument AJ to zarobienie pieniędzy, a argument RD to spełnienie marzeń. Jednak Twilight znów burczy w brzuchu. Informuje obie klacze, że decyzję podejmie po obiedzie, na co obie się zgadzają. Po chwili znowu ze sobą walczą i tak kończy się kolejna scena. Plany pozostałej trójki Wielka Trójka, jeden bilet, będzie bójka!|thumb|right Spike i Twilight wchodzą do Ponyville, gdzie rozmawiają o tym, komu zamierza dać drugi bilet. Twi mówi mu, że głodna nie myśli trzeźwo. Wtedy to z Cukrowego Kącika wypada na nich Pinkie Pie. Po chwili bilety spadają jej na pyszczek, a ta z krzykiem ucieka, wołając: Jej ekscytacja przechodzi w śpiew piosenki, w której opowiada o swoich planach na Galę: *Imprezowanie, *Objadanie się słodyczami i picie napojów, *Zabawa w "dopinanie ogona". Kiedy Pinkie jest już święcie przekonana, że Twi podaruje jej bilet, jej plany zakłóca pojawienie się Rarity. Najpierw opowiada, że co roku marzy o zobaczeniu Gali, jednak nie ma odpowiedniej sukienki. Opowiada też o swoich zadaniach związanych z Galą: *Spotkanie "śmietanki" Canterlotu, *Zauroczenie Księcia Blueblooda, *Ślub z nim. Rarity zaczyna argumentować, że jednorożka powinna zabrać ją, gdyż czeka na nią miłość, a nie Pinkie, która by się tylko bawiła. Gdy to nie pomaga, obraża się na Twi. W tym samym momencie ktoś zabiera Spike'owi bilety. Okazuje się nim być Angel. Króliczek od razu zawraca do pojawiającej się znikąd Fluttershy, która go chwali. Twilight mówi, że jeszcze nie zdecydowała, kto dostanie drugi bilet, co wywołuje zaskoczenie dwójki rywalek. Fluttershy przerywa, mówiąc, że ona też chciałaby dostać ten bilet, jednak spotyka się to z próbą krytyki ze strony Rarity. Kiedy nieśmiało próbuje zrezygnować, Angel zmusza ją do dzielnej walki: A jej plany to: *Zobaczenie najrzadszej flory w Equestrii, *Obserwacja fauny i interakcja z nią. Twilight przytakuje przyjaciółce, jednak wtedy przerywa jej Rainbow. Spór o bilet Nagłe pojawienie się Dash wywołuje spore zamieszanie, więc wtedy Twilight pyta się jej, czy ta ją śledziła, Rainbow sama sobie zaprzecza, po czym oświadcza, że nie dopuści do straty biletu. W tym momencie do akcji przyłącza się Applejack, która uważa, że śledziła Dashie tylko po to, by nie stracić z oczu biletu. W tym momencie cała piątka kłóci się między sobą, co wywołuje u Twilight dość mocną reakcję: Twi ma się na kim wyżyć...|thumb|left Pinkie jeszcze coś mamrocze, jednak po chwili przestaje. Twilight mówi, że kłótnia nic nie da, a taki hałas nie pozwala jej się skupić. Do tego burczy jej w brzuchu. Przegania swoje skłócone przyjaciółki i mówi, że jakoś sobie z tym poradzi, czym kończy też scenę. Dash i jej sposób na bilet Rainbow, co ci wpadło do móżdżka...|thumb|right Akcja przenosi się do baru, gdzie Twilight i Spike rozmawiają, co powinni zrobić z biletami. Przerywa im kelner, pytając się, czy się zdecydowali, na co Twilight krzyczy, że nie potrafi podjąć decyzji. Spike uspokaja Twi i mówi jej, że kelner pyta, co chce zjeść, a ta wybiera kanapkę z żonkilem i stokrotką. Smok natomiast pyta się, czy mają rubiny, co spotyka się z pogardliwym spojrzeniem kelnera, więc zamawia słomiane frytki. Twi pyta Spike'a, co sądzi o tej sytuacji. Spike, myśląc, że ma na myśli restaurację, twierdzi, że trzeba zmienić knajpę, bo kucyki mają coś nie tak do kamieni szlachetnych, jednak Twi szybko nawraca go na właściwy temat, czyli Galę i bilety na nią. Twi planuje sposoby na rozwiązanie problemu, jednak każdy z nich ma swoje ale. Rozmyślania Twilight przerywa kelner podający zamówione przez nią i Spike'a jedzenie. Twi chce zjeść swoją kanapkę, jednak w tym momencie wszystkie kucyki uciekają do budynku. Kelner pyta się, czy Twi i Spike chcą zmoknąć. Po chwili widać jak w niebie jest dziura, a z dziury wychodzi Rainbow Dash. Oczywiście Twi od razu podejrzewa Rainbow o próbę zdobycia biletu, co oczywiście się jej udaje. Dash mówi, że zrobiłaby to dla każdego. Od razu widać uciekające kucyki i dziurę w niebie. Twilight każe Dash załatać dziurę, bo niezręcznie się czuje. Przyjaciółka realizuje zadanie, po czym Twilight zostaje zmoczona. Rarity i jej sposób na bilet Zmoczona Twi zostaje zaczepiona przez Rarity, która mówi, że pada na nią deszcz, na co ona odpowiada sarkastycznie: [[Plik:S01E03 Twilight śmieje się z ubrania Spike'a.png|Rarity i strój idealny|thumb|left]] Żeby nie dopuścić do "zaziębienia się" Rarity zabiera Twilight do Karuzeli, gdzie od razu zostaje zmoczona, jednak przyjmuje przeprosiny, twierdząc, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Po chwili przebiera ją w różne kreacje, w ramach metamorfoz. Spike też dostaje specjalne ciuchy, po czym zdenerwowany ucieka, gdyż znów potwierdził, że Gala go nie interesuje, tym samym zwiewa do biblioteki. Rarity po chwili wypuszcza parę o Gali, twierdząc, że ona i Twilight będą królewnami balu. Oczywiście Twi przewidziała podlizywanki Rarci, w efekcie czego każe się jej uzbroić w cierpliwość i dać jej spokój, gdyż wciąż jest bardzo głodna. Applejack i jej sposób na bilet Z butiku Twilight wyciąga Applejack, która pyta się jej: Wyczuwam kuszenie...|thumb|right Twilight, widząc wózek w pełni wyładowany jabłkowymi słodkościami, mówi, że "to chyba jakieś żarty", po czym Applejack wymienia jej zawartość koszyka, a kiedy nazywa ją swoją przyjaciółką, Twi krzyczy na nią i mówi, że przez zachowanie jej, oraz reszty znajomych, ma jeszcze trudniejszy wybór, po czym ucieka w stronę biblioteki. AJ myśli, że to niby ona wygrała bilet, po czym kończy się scena. Fluttershy i jej sposób na bilet Twilight wchodząc do biblioteki, mówi: [[Plik:S01E03 Oczywiście, że nie robię tego dla biletu.png|Fluttershy, rumienienie się i sprzątanie na umór nie pomogą ci w zdobyciu biletu.|thumb|left]] Po tym zauważa Fluttershy, która sprząta jaj regały. Twilight od razu zaczyna twierdzić, że FS też chce dostać bilet, lecz ta mówi, że i ona i Angel robią dla niej wiosenne porządki. Oczywiście Twilight nie daje się przechytrzyć, mówiąc, że jest lato. Po chwili pod presją wyjawia, że i ona i Angel są za to odpowiedzialni. Twi już z pewnością podejrzewa Flutty, że chce bilet, ta zaprzecza, mówiąc jej, że jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, jednak widząc surową minę Angela, przyznaje się, że też chce ten bilet. Twilight znów się irytuje, mówiąc, że dziękuje za pomoc, jednak decyzja o bilecie nie zapadła. Chce przegonić Fluttershy i Angela, jednak wtedy staje się najgorsze... Pinkie i jej sposób na bilet [[Plik:S01E03 Tłum zainteresował się biletami Twilight.png|Pinkie jest wybitna... W niezamykaniu się.|thumb|right]] Pinkie wyciąga rozzłoszczoną przez Fluttershy Twilight, w tym samym momencie śpiewa kolejną piosenkę. Twi przerywa, a koleżanka pyta się tak, przyjaciółko?, przez co Twi ma dowód, że przynajmniej Pinkie nie udaje, żeby walczyć o bilet. I w tym właśnie momencie puszcza parę, że Twilight ma bilet na Galę. W tym momencie cała okolica otacza Twilight i oferuje jej pomoc oraz prezenty. Kiedy Spike pyta się swojej opiekunki, co zamierzają zrobić, Twi bez chwili namysłu stwierdza: I wtedy rozpoczyna się szalony pościg prawie całego Ponyville za Twilight i Spikiem. Cała prawda i pojednanie Dajcie mi Nervosol!|thumb|left Twilight i Spike'owi udaje się uciec, poprzez teleportację do biblioteki, niestety, dla smoka ta przygoda skończyła się oparzeniami. Oboje barykadują się. Po chwili Twi zerka przed siebie, czyli na górne piętro. Niestety, tam czekają już na nią: Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity i Fluttershy. Jednorożka nie wytrzymuje nerwowo, mówiąc, że nie może się zdecydować, gdyż każdej z nich zależy na tym bilecie, a przysługi, czy upominki nie pomogłyby jej zdecydować, kto go dostanie. W tym momencie prawie cała piątka zaczyna przepraszać Twilight za swoje zachowanie, nagle Dash zaczyna cieszyć się z biletu, jednak widząc spojrzenia reszty, mówi, że dawno nie ćwiczyła swojego układu dla Wonderbolts, po czym też przeprasza. Cała piątka rozumie swój błąd, po czym wszystkie ją przepraszają. List do Księżniczki, morał i nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji Twilight pisze do Księżniczki Celestii: Odsyła oba bilety, gdyż podjęła decyzję - jeśli cała piątka nie może pójść, to i ona nie pójdzie. Reakcja przyjaciółek jest zaskakująca, jednak zrozumiała. Po chwili mówi, że nie mogłaby się tam bawić bez swoich najlepszych przyjaciółek, po czym wszystkie się przytulają do siebie. Spike znów pokazuje na swój język. Applejack od razu mu mówi, że chyba zrobiło mu się zbyt słodko, po czym wypluwa odpiskę Celestii. W liście Celestia ciekawi się, czemu Twi nie powiedziała wcześniej o jej planach, po czym daje całej szóstce bilety na Galę. Wszystkie klacze są podekscytowane, po czym słychać burczący brzuch Twilight. Cała szóstka bierze bilety i idzie do restauracji na kolację przeprosinową. Spike zdziwiony pyta, czemu nie dostał biletu na Galę. Od razu "beka" i dostaje liścik z biletem. Podekscytowany wychodzi z domu Twilight, jednak gdy widzi spojrzenie Applejack, udaje poważnego: Po chwili ucieka podekscytowany przy chichocie Applejack, kamera kieruje się na wieże Canterlotu i tym widokiem kończy się odcinek. Cytaty :Applejack: Założyłam się z Big Macintoshem, że do obiadu zbiorę wszystkie jabłka. Jeśli wygram, będzie musiał paradować w jednym z babcinych czapraków! :Twilight: Proszę cię, Spike! To mu tu pracujemy, a ty tylko siedzisz. :Twilight: Nigdy nie byłam na tej imprezie, a ty, Spike? :Spike: Nie. I wcale się tam nie wybieram. Tyle falbanek i koronek, to dobre dla dziewczyn. :Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Podobno nie masz czasu, żeby pomóc mi zebrać jabłka. Czym byłaś taka zajęta? Podsłuchiwaniem? :Rainbow: Nie. Byłam zajęta... Drzemką! :Applejack: Zaczekaj no jedną kucykową minutę! :Pinkie: (krzyczy) Nietoperze! Atak nietoperzy! Ratunku! Chwila to chyba nie... Bilety na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu? :Rarity: Najważniejsze, że spotkałabym jego. :Pinkie: (rozmarzona) Jego... Kogo? :Rarity: Twilight, jak możesz zabrać tam ze sobą Pinkie, która chce się tylko zabawić, a nie mnie, skoro czeka tam na mnie miłość. Jak możesz?! Hmpf! :Fluttershy: Uhm, przepraszam, Twilight, chciałam zapytać, czy mogę, to znaczy, skoro jeszcze nie jest za późno... :Rarity: Ty? Ty chcesz iść na wielką galę? :Fluttershy: Nie, nie. To znaczy, tak, to znaczy, no tak jakby. Bo widzicie, nie interesuje mnie sama Gala Grand Galopu, tylko wspaniały park i ogród, do którego normalnie nie ma wstępu. Ponoć rosną tam kwiaty o najcudowniejszych barwach i zapachach w całej Equestrii a w dodatku wtedy właśnie wszystkie będą kwitły. I to tylko rośliny! A jak zacznę myśleć o tamtejszej faunie. Nury, tukany, bączki, o rajciu! Maleńkie kolibry i wielkie sępy, ptaki błękitne, czerwone, zielone, różowe i oczywiście flamingi. :Twilight: Masz rację Fluttershy, tam rzeczywiście jest... przepięknie. :Twilight: CIIIIISZAAAAAAAA! :Pinkie Pie: A ja na to: "Płatki owsiane? Czyś ty zwario-". Och. :Twilight: Och, Spike, i co ja mam zrobić? Każda z nich ma dość ważny powód, żeby pójść na tę galę. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity. Och, którą z nich mam wybrać? w brzuchu :Kelner: Czy zdecydowała się już pani? :Twilight: NIE POTRAFIĘ! :Spike: Spoko, pan pyta, co chcesz zjeść. :Twilight: Ach. W takim razie poproszę o kanapkę z żonkilem i stokrotką. :Spike: Podajecie tu rubiny? Nie? No trudno. W takim razie frytki ze słomy. Byle chrupiące. :Twilight: Co o tym myślisz Spike? :Spike: Moim zdaniem trzeba sprawdzić w innych knajpach. Nie mam nic przeciwko słomie, ale co oni mają przeciwko kamieniom szlachetnym? :Twilight: Ale ja pytam o bilet i galę i kogo mam wziąć. :Spike: Ach. Więc ty nadal o tym. :Rarity: Twilight, pada na ciebie. :Twilight: Coś ty, naprawdę? :Rarity: Chodź ze mną, bo się zaziębisz. :Applejack: Czy ja słyszę, że ktoś tu jest głodny? :Twilight: To są chyba jakieś żarty! :Applejack: Mam tu tartę z jabłkami, jabłecznik, rożki, pierożki, chrupki, kruszonkę, mus jabłkowy, jabłka pieczone i najlepszą na świecie szarlotkę. Takie ciasto, ale nietuczące. No chyba się skusisz przyjaciółko. :Twilight: w brzuchu :Applejack: To było tak? :Twilight: Nie. Nie. Jeszcze nie wiem, kto dostanie bilet na galę, a wasze zachowanie tylko utrudnia mi decyzję. Co gorsza, czuję, że z czasem jestem coraz mniej zdecydowana. Uch! :Applejack: Czyli... to ja idę? :Twilight: Och, nie myślałam, że przysługi mogą aż tak wyprowadzić z równowagi. :Fluttershy: nuci :Twilight: wzdycha Fluttershy, nie mów, że ty też. :Fluttershy: Och, witaj Twilight. Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, ale ci robimy tu małe wiosenne porządki. :Twilight: Mamy lato. :Spike: To, co robimy? :Twilight: Chyba... trzeba... WIAAAAAAĆ! :Applejack: Twilight, kochana, nie myślałam, że to cię aż tak zdenerwuje. Spokojnie, ja już nie chcę tego biletu, daj go komuś innemu. Nie będę się wściekać. Słowo. :Fluttershy: Ja też, głupio mi, że przez nas znalazłaś się w takiej pułapce. :Pinkie: Tak, mnie też, nie chciałam sprawić ci przykrości. :Rarity: Twilight, przepraszam. Nieładnie, że próbowałam cię do czegokolwiek zmusić. :Rainbow: Tak! To znaczy, że bilet jest mój. Ha ha, mam ten bilecik, mam ten bilecik... (pogardliwe spojrzenie Mane 5) Albo wiecie co, jakoś dawno nie ćwiczyłam swojego popisowego układu dla Wonderbolts. Lepiej, żebym też tam nie szła. :Spike: A ja, dlaczego nie dostałem biletu na galę? beka No i dla ciebie Spike. chichocze To znaczy, obciach, no ale skoro muszę. chichocze :Applejack: chichocze Galeria Zobacz również *Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song *The Ticket Song *Niezapomniany wieczór *Wielka Gala Grand Galopu en:The Ticket Master de:Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht es:El Boleto Extra it:I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante ja:チケットは誰のモノ？ ko:기쁨 나누기 no:Billetthistorien pt:O Convite Extra ru:Приглашение на бал sv:Biljettmästaren Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu